The Colors Of Our Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog likes Kairi more than a friend and she feels the same way, but can they admit it to each other? Birthday story for antaurilover685. :)


**A birthday story for one of my best friends here, antaurilover685. :) Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to its respective owners. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Colors Of Our Love**

Kairi jumped out of the water, her blue mermaid tail shimmering with the colors of the rainbow as she did a perfect arch and a clean dive, surfacing again to hear Rachel, who was surfing nearby, cheering. She looked to see the blonde-haired girl was riding a wave, keeping on top of the wave to prevent it from knocking her surfboard out from under her.

Smiling, the brown-haired girl swam towards her friend, seeing her dive off her board to end the surf run with a clean finish. She arrived just as the blonde-haired girl surfaced. "Whoo-hoo!" She cheered, a big smile on her face.

"That looked good, Rach," Kairi said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kairi," her friend said. "Knuckles has been teaching me how to surf and his lessons are paying off."

A cheer made them look to see Vector was riding the waves and on his shoulders was Charmy, who was laughing excitedly. Espio, who was sitting under a tree with Silver floating beside him, looked at the two and shook his head, not understanding why they found surfing to be so much fun.

Rachel grinned and got out of the water, grabbing a water balloon from a nearby bucket and Kairi quietly giggled, seeing what her friend had in mind.

Aiming carefully, the blonde-haired girl threw the water balloon like a baseball, aiming for the tree truck of the tree that Espio was resting under. Her shot hit true and the balloon burst, dumping a small amount of water on the chameleon, who had jumped up in surprise at hearing the water balloon hitting the tree trunk before he gave a surprised grunt as he got splashed with the water.

Rachel and Kairi quickly turned to look at the water so that they wouldn't be suspected, but giggled in amusement. "Bull's-eye," the blonde-haired girl said in a low whisper.

The brown-haired giggled. "You got him good," she said in an equally low whisper.

Silver, who had seen the whole thing, smiled, but his gaze was mostly on Kairi. His heart thudded at seeing her in her blue bikini. It was a modest one, but he liked it as he thought it complimented her nicely. He then saw her and Rachel head for the water again and as the blonde-haired girl got her surfboard to find a good wave, Kairi dove back into the ocean, her legs transforming into her mermaid tail. The silver hedgehog felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her swim gracefully through the water.

Espio, who had settled down again after seeing that it was a water balloon that had gotten him, no doubt tossed by one of the girls in a playful joke, smiled as he told himself he'd get them back later. He knew they were just messing around. He then looked up at Silver, who looked absolutely awed as he watched Kairi. He chuckled. "Have you told her?" He asked.

Silver jumped. "What?" He asked.

"Have you told Kairi that you really like her?" The chameleon clarified.

The hedgehog shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I'm...I don't know how to approach her about it."

Espio smiled gently, knowing that his friend was a bit shy. "You should tell her," he said encouragingly. "Why don't you go swimming with her?"

That seemed like a good suggestion and Silver nodded, heading for the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting on her surfboard while waiting for a wave and talking to Kairi, who had come up beside her. "Rach, I want to tell him, but I don't want him to think badly of me," she said.

"Kairi, I doubt Silver will think badly of you if you admit that you love him," the older girl said. "You really should tell him."

"But...what if he doesn't feel that way about me?" The brown-haired girl asked nervously.

Rachel hummed thoughtfully. "You know, the other day, when Knuckles and I were about to begin the surfing lessons, we saw Silver nearby and he was looking at seashells," she said. "We came over to say 'hi' and heard him say that you would like a seashell and that he had to find the perfect one for you."

Kairi looked at her in surprise. "Really?" She asked.

Her friend nodded. "When he finally noticed us behind him, he got so startled that he literally flew upwards into the trees and got stuck in the branches," she said with a giggle. "Took both Knuckles and I to get him free."

"Did he say anything to you guys?"

"Well, we didn't want to embarrass him, so we just asked if he was okay and he said he was, but he did ask me what kind of shell you liked best. I told him you liked all kinds of seashells, since I know that to be true."

Kairi giggled as it was true. She loved seashells and collected them. She then saw Rachel smile and nod behind her. "Look who's coming," she said.

The brown-haired girl turned to find Silver approaching them and she gasped, feeling really shy suddenly. The hedgehog floated up to them, looking really shy. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Silver," Rachel said with a friendly smile. "Whatcha up to?"

"I...I was wondering if Kairi wanted to join me...for a swim," he said nervously.

The girl lit up. "I'd love to," she said.

He smiled before getting an idea. "Um, there's something down in the coral bed for you," he said to Kairi. "I think you'll like it."

"Really?" She asked with a smile. "What is it?"

He motioned to over yonder a bit. "It's right over there," he said.

Curious, she dove down to go find what he was talking about and Rachel smiled, having a feeling she knew what it was. "You found her a seashell, didn't you?" She asked.

Silver nodded before looking at her. "You know, don't you?" He asked.

She hummed for a moment. "I've suspected it since Knuckles and I saw you looking for shells that day," she said with a smile. "You know, if you really like her beyond a friend, you should tell her."

He looked nervous. "What if...she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, I think she does," she said. "Trust me on that."

He looked at her. "You...You really think so?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've seen how she acts when you're around," she said. "She glances at you and gets all dreamy eyed."

Silver blushed a little. "I...I know I can't stop staring at her," he admitted. "She's so beautiful."

The blonde-haired girl smiled again. "And she'd love to hear that from you," she said encouragingly. "Go on. Go tell her."

He smiled and nodded before getting an idea. "Here," he said, using his telekinesis on the water, creating a wave that wasn't too big, but just right for the girl to surf on.

"Thanks, Silver," she said before getting on the wave and riding it, doing a backflip and landing solidly on her board, making him smile before going to see if Kairi found her surprise.

* * *

The brown-haired girl spotted a large conch shell and picked it up, noting that the shiny part inside the shell was colored blue. "I've never seen a conch shell like this before," she said to herself as she surfaced with it, looking up to see Silver was above her and smiling at her. She smiled back. "Is this the surprise?" She asked.

He nodded. "Rachel told me you liked any kind of seashell and I thought that one was the best choice," he admitted.

She smiled again and blushed, getting out of the water and walking up to him. "Thank you, Silver," she said.

He looked bashful. "You're welcome, Kairi," he said.

The brown-haired girl glanced around to see they were near a spot that she had discovered a little while back. "Hey, want to go exploring?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said, following her. Rachel noticed them heading off and smiled, nodding to herself.

"Good luck, you two," she whispered softly before she dove off the board, doing a perfect dive into the water before surfacing again, grabbing her board before glancing up in time to see Vector fall off his board in a wipeout and Charmy was flying just above the wave, giggling. She chuckled and watched Vector surface and shake his head. "You okay, Vector?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just...uh...lost my balance a little," he admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

Rachel smiled. "Espio taught me a trick to stay on my board if I did start to lose my balance," she admitted. "Here, I'll show you."

As she got up on her board, she thought about Kairi and Silver again, smiling as she had a feeling they would become closer than friends very soon.

* * *

_Not too far away..._

Kairi leaned back as she relaxed in the tidepool, sighing blissfully as the warm water felt really good and the area was colorful with the seashells she had collected. Silver glanced around in surprise. "Wow," he said. "This is...your secret place?"

She nodded. "I found it one day and decided it would be a good spot to relax and enjoy," she said before looking shy. "No one else knows about this place. Not even Rachel."

The hedgehog looked surprised at that. "So...I'm the only one beside you?" He asked.

Kairi nodded and smiled. "Yes," she said before looking bashful. "Silver, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure," he said, curious as to the question.

"Well...do you have a girlfriend?"

He blushed, having not expected that question. "N-No," he stammered out bashfully. "Though...there is a girl I like a lot. I just...I haven't had the courage to ask her...if she'd want to be my girlfriend."

"Oh," she said softly before looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried that she looked sad.

"Well, cause I was hoping...oh, never mind," she said.

Silver cocked an eyebrow at her before he got an idea. "There's a guy you like and you want to tell him you like him, right?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she said. "But...I'm not sure if he likes me back like that."

"Who is it?" The silver hedgehog asked. "I could talk to him and help you guys get together."

Inwardly, he had a feeling it was him that she liked, but when she heard he liked a girl, she must have thought he was talking about someone else. "No, it's okay," she said. "But thanks anyway."

He smirked. "Nope," he said. "I'm not taking that for an answer."

Without warning, he used his telekinesis on her, making her gasp in surprise as he lifted her out of the water, her tail turning into her legs again, before he smirked again and went to her feet, looking mischievous before he started tickling her feet.

"EEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kairi laughed out.

"Come on, Kairi," he chuckled, tickling her knees next. "Who's the guy you like?"

She couldn't answer as he tickled her stomach next, making her squeal and squirm, but his telekinesis held her well and he smiled at hearing her laughter. He did have mercy on her a moment later and paused the tickle torture, allowing her to catch her breath. He smiled as he saw her eyes were closed, his heart thudding as he looked at her mouth and swallowed hard before deciding to take a chance and kiss her.

Kairi felt something on her mouth and opened her eyes to see Silver leaning his face close and with a start, she realized he was kissing her. Blushing, she tilted her head up a little to deepen the kiss, feeling the hedgehog respond a moment later when he placed a gentle hand on her face and shyly ran his tongue over her bottom lip gently. Her face turning redder, Kairi parted her lips, feeling Silver gently push his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue gently touched hers and lovingly carressed it. Her tongue moved to meet his as they continued kissing before the brown-haired girl gently tapped the silver hedgehog's shoulder, who took that as a sign that she needed air and gently broke the kiss, looking down at Kairi, who was panting to catch her breath from the intensity of the kiss. She then gasped softly when she felt a gentle kiss on her right shoulder before feeling a trail of soft kisses from her collarbone and neck to her left shoulder. "Beautiful," she heard him breathe out and she felt her heart thud at that.

"Silver?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "It's me, isn't it, Kairi?" He asked, gently stroking her cheek with his hand. Blushing, she nodded, but then looked worried.

"But...what about the girl you like?" She asked.

"I'm looking right at her," he admitted, blushing a bit. "I...I was worried you wouldn't...like me that way."

She blushed as well. "I was worried you wouldn't like me beyond a friend," she admitted.

Silver chuckled a little. "Guess we were both too shy to admit it," he said. "But honestly...I've fallen for you, Kairi."

The brown-haired girl smiled. "And I've fallen for you since the day I met you," she admitted.

He smiled again before kissing her again, making her moan as he deepened the kiss, his silvery telekinesis floating around them as a blue glow seemed to surround Kairi, the two colors mixing gently together as the two lovers kissed, oblivious to anyone but each other.

Back on the beach, the others saw a bright glow of bluish-silvery light. "Well, looks like Silver and Kairi are an item now," Vector said with a smile. "Good for them. They're a good match."

"That they are," Espio said with a nod.

Charmy giggled. "They remind me of Sonic and Miss Sally," he said.

Rachel chuckled. "I'm glad for them," she said honestly, hoping to herself that someday, she'd get the courage to admit to Espio that she liked him more than a friend.

But for now, she was happy for her best friends, who as Vector said, were a good match.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, antaurilover685! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
